Generation 8
by Toxic-The-Cat
Summary: Generation X is stuck in another mixed up plot, and this time, needs help from some new friends to get out of the wrong time period, and get home in time to save her time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One~ **  
"Okay, here's the plan, we go in, take the ledgendary face, and get out, okay?"

"Generation-X, what about my '_device_'?"Generation-X, or Gen-X, sighed.

"Digit, we can get that later!"Digit hesitated.

"But, what do I do?"

Gen-X looked over her shoulder, then at her friend.

"I think me, Auto, and Audio can do this ourselves, you STAY HERE." She ordered. Gen-X un-hooked her launcher from her belt and clutched her bey, Galaxy Pegasis 105R2f, tightly in her hand. Cold metal etched into her palm and she loaded her bey on her electric green launcher.

"Let's do this." She whispered. Slowly, not to get caught by the over sized dogs that prowled the entrance of a dark colored stone castle. She launched her bey towards the dogs, who yelped in surprise. Gen-X took a deep breath and ran past the dogs, who shook their heads and growled, giving chase.

"Let it rip!" Gen-X didn't dare look over her shoulder and distract herself, making her easy prey for the hounds, but by the sound of the voice, Auto had released Hyper Orso. Gen-X could already feel the hot breath of the dogs that weren't easily taken out by Orso and Phoenix. She gulped and tried to run faster. Pegasis glowed a bright blue beside her, then turned sharply and covered her back with a train of blue fire, holding back the dogs as they thought of a way to keep fallowing her. Gen-X grinned.

"Nice going Pegasis." Her bey did an out of control circle, and raced by her side. Gen-X grinned as she saw her destination a few yards ahead of her, an oak wood door. She smiled as she grew closer. She slid to a halt, reaching the door and yanked it open and slammed it shut after entering.

"Aw, Generation-X. How nice of you to visit." Gen-X growled.

"Yuroki!" A boy, about her age, fourteen, with dark hair and glasses stood on a balcony above her. He smirked and held a facebolt between his thumb and index finger. The blue bolt shone brightly in the pale moonlight.

"The Pegasis face, rather dazzling, is it not?" Yuroki asked in a semi-kind voice. Beside Gen-X, Pegasis vibrated. Yuroki lifted an eyebrow.

"You must teach your bey some manners Generation-X." He advised, readying his bey and launching it down, colliding with Pegasis. Gen-X growled, but Yuroki held up his index finger to silence her. "I heard your conversation with Digit. You don't really think that I wouldn't use that devise did you?" Gen-X was taken back.

"What do you mean you used it!?" She growled, clenching her fists.

"Very simple, I traveled back to the second generation, and brought back... a few hostages." He replied, as if it was very simple. Gen-X stared at him in dis-belief.

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did!" Yuroki smirked and tossed Gen-X the facebolt. Gen-X caught it.

"Come back Wolf, let's not waste our time on these two ruffians." Yuroki's bey soared back up to it's master. Gen-X growled.

"Who did you take Yuroki!?" She growled. Yuroki froze, smirking.

"It should be very simple to figure out Generation-X, very simple." Gen-X froze.

"No, not them..." She whispered as Yuroki fled into the shadows.

"Gen-X!" Gen-X turned and was ambushed by Auto, who was fallowed by Audio.

"We thought you were a goner! You were taking soooo long!" Auto said happily. Gen-X grinned.

"Come on guys, let's get back, Data will be wondering what's become of us." She said. Auto and Audio nodded and fallowed her away from the castle, catching up with Digit in the streets of a dirty town. Gen-X frowned. _He wouldn't dare take them, would he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~  
Rays of light beamed through the open window of the 'garage' and a silent breeze tugged and Gen-X's black and green hair. Gen-X twitched before opening her eyes. She stretched her arms and slid out of bed, snatching Pegasis off her night stand. She quickly got dressed and left her room, her door still ajar. Silently, she made her way through the twisting passages, fallowing the sound of her friend's laughter.

"Hey, look who's up!" Audio smirked when Gen-X sat down at the table they were all gathered at for breakfast, but there wasn't anything there. Auto, Gen-X's most trusted friend, and a highly skilled Bey maniac, waved at her shyly. Auto's long black hair was tied up in two long, curled pigtails, and her amber eyes shown with pride. Gen-X grinned.

"You got the job, didn't you?" She asked. Auto nodded. Although Auto was Gen-X's size, she was sixteen, and had a very fragile shape, matching her shy personality perfectly.

"I...have to go to work, so I... thought that maybe you guys would like to eat at the restaurant to celebrate." Auto stammered proudly. Gen-X nodded.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grinned and led her friends out of the 'garage'. Gen-X made a funny face when they hit the streets. Junk, like dirty old newspapers or someones coffee cup, littered the ground, but the sun continued to shine down on the disgrace anyway. Gen-X sighed and continued on to the restaurant, opening the doors and grinning as the sweet scent of batter hit her nose.

"Why, if it isn't Gen-X and the gang! Welcome guys!" Gen-X looked up at the cook. Gen-X could never really pronounce his name, so she just called him 'Cook'. Audio lifted his hand in a swift wave and Auto slipped into the back, and came back out in an apron. Cook grinned.

"Ready for your first day on the job? You can start by taking your friends orders. Here to celebrate I suppose, this breakfast is on the house!" Gen-X laughed, it didn't take Cook long to know what the kids were up too. Gen-X was the last to order, getting what she normally got, chocolate chip pancakes, Cook's specialty.

"Auto, booth twenty, someone wants a quick order!" Auto gave us a small wave and obeyed Cook's orders. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, a metal tray banging against the ground. Gen-X stood up. Auto was across the room from her, her back to Gen-X, and she stood there frozen with shock. Gen-X rushed over to her friend.

"Auto, are you alright!?" Gen-X demanded, shaking her friends shoulders. All Auto did in response was point through the window. Gen-X fallowed Auto's gaze and froze.  
"He did..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Gen-X's heart froze, her eyes met Yuroki's. Her enemy cocked his head and smirked. Gen-X gripped the edges of the table she was leaning over, then attempted to dash out of the restaurant, but her arm was caught by Digit.

"Think this through Gen-X! Please!" He begged, letting go of her arm. Gen-X blinked, then realized if she ran out there, she'd be playing right into Yuroki's hands. She wasn't the most popular person in this town, and bringing out her Galaxy Pegasis would just make matters worse. Gen-X nodded, but left any way, walking up to Yuroki, who was tossing a bey up into the air and catching it. Cosmic Pegasis. Gen-X took a deep breath.  
" Yuroki, why? That's..." She said, trying to remain calm. Yuroki nodded, looking at the bey.

"Cosmic Pegasis. Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuroki asked. Gen-X balled her fists and counted to five before answering.

"It is, but I'd like to know where it's blader is located." Gen-x's temper was getting the better of her, making her voice shake. Yuroki nodded.

"Come, Gen-X. I will show you. But don't worry, if you chose not to come, he and his friends are fine, for now." With that, Yuroki walked off, heading towards his castle. Gen-X took a deep breath, then fallowed, taking on her duty as protector of the generations. The road to the castle was covered by forest, twisting up a hill drenched with mist. The castle itself was a terror, made of dark stone, towering seven stories over Gen-X's head, and wider than a school campus. Gen-X sighed. The gates opened only for Yuroki, who allowed her to enter before letting the gates slam shut. Yuroki entered the dungeon, and waited for Gen-X.

"Now, Gen-X, you have a choice, give me the face I gave you earlier, the one powering your watch, and I'll let them free." Yuroki said calmly. Gen-X took a step back. She knew there was a catch to this.

"And if I refuse?" She spat. Yuroki lifted an eyebrow.

"The hounds will have a feast." He replied simply. GTen-X growled, but opened the face of her watch and removed the legendary face Pegasis, handing it over to Yuroki. Yuroki smiled, and turned, leaving. Gen-X grabbed his elbow.

"Hang on, You said-"

"Third cell to the left, have fun getting them out." He replied, shaking her hand from his elbow and walking off, swallowed by the shadows. Gen-X sighed, shaking her head and went in search for the cell.


End file.
